Movie Night
by Holly Marie Fowl
Summary: Movie Night for Artemis Fowl and Holly Short does not come often. And what do do when it does? Run, my friend. Tonight, we join them reviewing the anime "Full Metal Alchemist." Written for and dedicated to xFullMetalFanGirlx.


**A/N:** A close friend of mine asked me to write this. :D

Alice, this is for you!

~HMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Full Metal Alchemist. Build a bridge and get over it.

* * *

Movie night didn't come often for Artemis Fowl and Holly Short. Even if it did come, sometimes they would have a problem picking movies they'd both like. That problem was generally solved by taking turns bringing in movies. Sometimes, it was TV shows. Tonight, we join them watching a recent addiction of theirs, the human anime called Full Metal Alchemist. They were on the thirteenth episode: FullMetal Vs. Flame. Artemis liked it for the alchemy. Also, when there were sad episodes, Artemis liked being allowed to comfort her. Not that he would ever say that. Holly just liked it because it was funny.

They greeted each other at the front door of Fowl Manor with a hug.

"Long time no see," Artemis grinned. This was sarcasm, as they had just finished saving the world from Opal Koboi (again) last week. Trouble—or Commander Kelp as he was now called—had agreed to let Holly spend the weekend at Fowl Manor on account of their recent act of heroism.

"Definitely," Holly said with a smile that stopped Artemis's heart.

They put the DVD in the disk player.

"What episode were we on?" Holly asked.

"Episode thirteen. FullMetal Vs. Flame," Artemis said without hesitation.

The episode began. Edward and Alfonse Elric, the two main characters, were standing outside the gate. It was raining. They watched and laughed as the scene went from one hilarious part to another. "They're scared of a dog?" Holly muttered at the appropriate part. Artemis smirked and put his arm around his companion. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Keep trying," she muttered and pushed his arm away.

"I will," Artemis whispered back.

Finally, Colonel Roy 'Sarcasm' Mustang came.

"You know, Arty," Holly started. "Roy looks a lot like you."

Artemis hesitated, studying Roy's black hair and neutral tone. "I don't know, Holly. He reminds me more of Root."

Holly shook her head. "Root never had black hair."

"Or flame powers," Artemis added.

"But, you are right in some perspective. He does have the strict part down," Holly continued. Artemis nodded and they both continued watching. "But Ed has more of a temper than Roy."

"Yup. Ed is shorter than his temper, though," Artemis said, trying to annoy Holly.

She laughed, knowing Artemis well enough to know that he was trying to annoy her. She refused to rise to the jibe.

"I know. I might even be taller than him!" Holly said.

Artemis laughed. "Doubtful. The Full Metal Pipsqueak might be short, but he's no fairy."

"I don't know. He might just well be!" Holly argued.

Artemis Fowl did not have an argument for that.

After watching the group from Central tromp into Roy's office, Maes Hues came in.

Holly started laughing. "He reminds me so much of Foaly!"

Artemis laughed, too. "Minus the kid."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Caballine is pregnant!"

"Really? Pass on my congratulations," Artemis replied, silently hoping that he never got that obsessed with his daughter.

As Ed and Al were in the library, Holly just had to make a comment.

"'Did your stomach just purr?' I'll remember that," she said, between laughs. Artemis laughed with her.

But at the next scene, Artemis was the one to comment.

"That was completely random. 'I love dogs.'" He shook his head.

"What about the 'you're awfully manic today' one? I think that one suits you," Holly said.

On screen, Roy, Riza, and Havoc were walking down the hall.

". . .and when I'm fuehrer, there will be changes. That day, all female officers would be required to wear tiny mini-skirts!" Roy was declaring.

Artemis smirked. "Perhaps you're right about me being like Roy. But Riza definitely reminds me of you. Isn't she the only female officer?"

Holly glared at him. "You better watch your tongue, Mud Boy."

"Mud Boy? What happened to Arty?"

In response, Holly punched her human friend in the arm. They turned back to the scene to find Maes Hues introducing the opponents for the battle.

Holly started laughing. Artemis just looked at her.

"Didn't you hear them? One said, 'You just want a promotion.' Another said, 'Give me back me girlfriend,'" Holly continued to laugh.

Artemis smirked. "Only you would catch that."

On screen, Ed was ranting about how he would tear off your feet and stick them on your head if you called him small.

"Are you going to do that if I call you small?" Artemis asked his elfin companion. He got a bruise on his arm for his troubles.

***

While they watched the tons of explosions dominate the screen, Artemis couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have fire powers. As if Holly could read his mind, she said,

"Don't even think about it."

Artemis smirked. "Can you read my mind?"

"Nope. I just know you too well," Holly said, playfully punching him on the arm.

They remained silent while watching Roy and Ed clean up. The scene switched to the office, where the small group of officers were gathered.

". . .I guess I can handle him," Riza was saying. The dog jumped from the officer's arms and peed on the wall.

Riza got out her gun and shot six rounds in the dog's general direction. Holly gasped and grabbed Artemis's arm, face alert. As she discovered the dog was unharmed—scared but unharmed—her grip relaxed. Artemis smirked.

"Why is it that you always go to me when you need comfort?"

"Shut up, Mud Boy," Holly said.

But her hand never left his arm.

**End Notes:** Well, I hope you like this. In my opinion, it's one of my better stories. Way more in character than some. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

~HMF


End file.
